


I Set My Alarm For…October???

by Fire_Traveller



Series: Good Omens Lockdown [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Humor, Humour, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Traveller/pseuds/Fire_Traveller
Summary: During Lockdown Crowley mentioned that he'd set his alarm for July...but now July is here and Aziraphale hasn't heard anything from him. So, the angel decides to call him, repeatedly, until he finally succeeds in getting the demon to answer his phone.The following conversation ensues...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978105
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	I Set My Alarm For…October???

_Hey, this is Anthony Crowley. You know what to do, do it with style._ *Beep*

“Crowley? Oh, it’s this infernal machine of yours again, isn’t it? Look…you said you would set your alarm for July and…and it is July…Well into July, actually…Oh, you’re not going to answer, right? Okay…well…I…I guess I’ll…I’ll just try your mobile phone, then…Again.” *Beep*

*Beep…beep…beep*

“Ngk…?”

“Crowley? Oh, FINALLY! I’ve been trying to call you for…well…anyway…It’s July, why aren’t you awake?”

“Huh…? ‘m awake now, ‘ngel…Whassup?”

“Did I…did I wake you? Crowley, it’s…like…10:30 in the morning…Every decent person would be awake at this point –“

“’m a demon…no’ a decen’…-“

“ – AND it’s July…Well into the month…You said you’d…You overslept, it seems…”

“Nah, didn’t…Gimme a moment…”

“Er…okay…”

“…”

“…”

“Okay…Angel?” *slurp*

“What…what are you doing?”

“What’s it sound like? Drinking coffee…since you’ve basically thrown me right out of my bed…”

“Oh…right…So…you…say you didn’t oversleep…but still, you were asleep just now…”

“Yeah, well…about that…I did set my alarm, I woke up, took a short look at the news and…well, it’s still all crap, isn’t it? So, I thought, what the Heaven, set my alarm for October and went straight back to bed…Like…a very long snooze function, y’ know what I mean?”

“…”

“…Angel?”

“A very long snooze function. I see. And…it didn’t occur to you to maybe…I don’t know…call me and let me know before you went back to sleep?”

“Uh…gnkm…well…”

“You should have, you wily old snake. I was…well…I was a bit concerned when the first of July came and went and…I didn’t hear from you and couldn’t reach you, either…You know, we can never be sure that we’re off Heaven’s and Hell’s lists for good…”

“Oh…well…uh…if you put it that way…I…ngk…I’m…sorry, I guess…?”

“You should be.”

“Aziraphale…you…Well, don’t get me wrong but…you sound rather more upset about this than I expected…I mean…as I said, it’s all still complete madness out there and last time we talked you seemed rather happy, reading and baking and…having all that time to yourself…and you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want me to come over, so…”

“Crowley. Really, my dear. Sometimes you’re quite…Oh, forget it.”

“What?”

“Hrmph…well…for one, yes, I was quite happy, but…that’s been two months ago and, quite frankly, it’s become a bit…lonely…Conversations with books tend to be somewhat one-sided, you know…and by now, I don’t really know where to put all those cakes and tartes and biscuits and…And I have to keep them all miraculously fresh, too…I can almost hear you grinning there – what is it?”

“You missed me…”

“Oh, do be quiet. I wasn’t done yet. So, second thing is, as I said, I was a bit worried about you. And…and actually, I almost expected you to…well, to just come over anyway, despite my saying no. I mean…you ARE a demon, after all…”

“Wait, WHAT? You said…! Argh, ANGEL! You said I should stick to the rules and you expected me to do the opposite? Why didn’t you SAY SO?”

“…well…I…I would have been obliged to be angry with you for breaking them, but…”

“…”

“…Crowley…? Are you still there? I…er…There’s…there’s something else, too…You said you took a look at the news and all that when you woke up?”

“…yesss?”

“Oh, come on now, my dear, don’t be mad at me…Please?”

“…hmpf…fine. What about the news, then?”

“Well…it seems to me that there’s something that has…slipped your attention? See, yes, I agree, it’s all still very…unfortunate, out there…but…it’s possible to go outside now…They recommend wearing a mask, though…”

“’m not wearing a mask and sunglasses outside. Wouldn’t just look stupid, I’d look like I was about to…dunno…rob a bank or something…”

“Hmph, will you listen for a moment? Good. So, there’s something else. I assume you haven’t heard of the…the bubbles?”

“Bubb-…what?”

“Well…support bubbles…You see, especially for single households, it’s now allowed to…well, build a bubble with someone else…to…well, to be there for each other and…support each other…”

“…u-huh…and…?”

“And, well, we’re both on our own…and…actually, I was wondering if…if you’d like…Well, we could be our own…bubble…and…that means you could come over and…well…but if you prefer to sleep until October…”

“…ngk…”

“…Crowley? Are you okay…?”

“Uh…yeah…’m fine…So…uh…you…WANT me to come over? Like…now? Drink some wine together, watch you eat cake and…um…”

“Er…you…really want to…watch me eat cake?”

“Uhm…hng…well…You could also come over here and we can watch tv and…sleep until October…The alarm is set, you know…You could give long-term sleeping a try…if you like…”

“Hmm…I might, we’ll see…But…to answer your question: Yes, I would like you to come over. It’s been a bit…quiet…even for my tastes…so…if you like…You know, I still have some rather fine wine over here…or Scotch if that’s more to your liking…Crowley…? Are you still there…? AAAAHHH!!! What in Heaven’s name…???”

“Oh, come on, don’t panic, Angel – travelling through the telephone line is simply quicker…AND I didn’t even break any rules, did I?”

“Tsk, stop your grinning, you wily old serpent…”

“Oh, come on, you’re glad to see me…”

“Can’t deny that I am…Oh…the phone line is still connected…Alright, let me hang up the phone and then…What?”

“My…You baked…ALL of these? Worse than I thought, Angel…Looks like a bakery rather than a bookshop…”

“Oh, do be quiet, dear…I was hoping you might try some…instead of just…watching me eat them all on my own…But…well…now let me hang up the phone first…”

*Beeeeeeep*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been thinking about joining AO3 for quite some time and I've had this on my mind (among other things) for quite some time. Or let's say, I've had a rough idea when July came around and #AwakeTheSnake didn't really work...So, this is my first, so please be lenient. But anyway, I hope it made someone smile, maybe...


End file.
